Regalo de Navidad
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Los hermanos mayores buscan algo para los menores


_Saludos!_

_ Primero que nada, una disculpa pues se suponía que este fic tenía que estar aquí antes del día 25 pero como tuve problemas con la página... pues lo pude subir hasta hoy... gomen... _

_En esta ocasión hice una pequeña pausa del fic en Fairy Tail y es que, desde hace mucho tiempo quería hacer una historia navideña y no me animaba pero ahora… creo que ya soy capaz de realizarla y… como siempre, tenía que hacer mi primer fic navideño con mi serie predilecta, Digimon, por lo tanto… adelante, pasen y lean!_

_Aclarando que los personajes aquí incluidos no me pertenecen, tienen a su creador original_

**Regalo de Navidad**

Una fría mañana del mes de Diciembre, tres amigos estaban sentados en la azotea de la escuela a la que asistían; dos de ellos cursaban el 3º año de secundaria, mientras que, el otro estaba en el 2º año.

Los dos mayores estaban recargados en una pared; lucían cansados, desanimados y algo decaídos; el menor los observaba un tanto divertido e intentaba animarlos.

- Tranquilos chicos, aún queda algo de tiempo – comentó el menor, un chico de cabellos rojos.

- ¿Tiempo? ¿Menos de una semana es "tiempo" para ti? – Reclamó molesto uno de los mayores, un chico de cabellos castaños – se nota que no tienes hermanos – masculló al final.

- ¡Taichi! – le regañó el otro chico que estaba con ellos, rubio.

Al escuchar el tono con el que le había llamado el rubio, el moreno prestó atención, irguió su cuerpo y volteó a ver a su amigo que estaba de pie.

- Perdón Izzy… no era mi intención – se disculpó sinceramente.

- Descuida, Tai, entiendo que estés estresado; tanto Matt como tú llevan desde el mes pasado buscando y no han encontrado nada para darle a sus hermanos – comentó tranquilo el menor.

- Si… aunque de cierta forma, es más difícil para Tai – intervino el rubio.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Matt? – preguntó el castaño extrañado.

- T.K., es un chico, puede que sea más fácil que encuentre algo para darle… Kari es una chica, y… regalarle algo a una mujer siempre es complicado –

- Tienes razón… y yo ya me cansé de regalarle muñecos de peluche… pero no se me ocurre – se exasperó el castaño.

- Me gustaría poder ayudarles chicos – se compadecía el pelirrojo.

- Sería genial eso, Izzy, si se te ocurre algo dinos, tres cabezas piensan mejor que una ¿no? – bromeó el rubio.

Y mientras estos tres chicos pasaban el rato de su descanso buscando una idea… en otro lugar de la ciudad un joven de azules y cortos cabellos azules platicaba con su amigo de cabellos castaños en el parque.

- ¿No te gustó la idea? – preguntó preocupado el castaño, el cual estaba a su lado.

- No es eso, Takato; tu idea es buena pero lo que no sé es bajo que excusa ir – Henry lucía pensativo.

- Pues le dices a tu papá la verdad – sugirió el chico de googles.

- Si… ¡No! Nada de eso, no quiero que lo sepa – se apresuró a decir el chico, si bien casi siempre su apariencia era serena, al decir esto estaba levemente sonrojado, como apenado.

- ¿Por qué no? No tiene nada de malo decirle que vas a ir a buscar un regalo para tu hermana pequeña – Takato no entendía porqué Henry se preocupaba tanto.

- Es complicado, Takato, tienes suerte de ser hijo único –

Ninguno de los dos dijo más, Henry seguía pensando y Takato lo observaba con preocupación; era cierto que no podía entender lo que es tener hermanos pero tampoco creía que tenía suerte por ese hecho.

Ellos aprovechaban que habían salido temprano de la escuela para ayudar al joven Wong con su problema de conseguir un regalo para su pequeña hermana.

Un poco más tarde; y otro lugar, otros dos chicos conversaban afuera de una estación de tren.

- ¿Aún no tienes nada? – preguntó curioso el chico que vestía un pantalón corto.

- Nada… he visto varias cosas pero ninguna me convence – se lamentaba el joven que le acompañaba, quien portaba una gorra color azul.

- Vaya, y creí que yo lo tenía complicado – el moreno elevó su vista al cielo – los hermanos a veces son problemáticos – decía con una media sonrisa.

- Yo no lo creo así, Takuya – defendió su amigo.

- Bueno, Kouichi, tú no vives con Kouji, no es igual… - Takuya calló de inmediato y volteó a ver a su amigo – perdón – apenas y dijo, pero el otro chico sonrió tranquilo.

- No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada. Pero por lo mismo no se me ocurre nada para darle. Como no vivimos juntos y no llevamos mucho tratándonos… aún no sé qué le puede agradar a Kouji – decía tranquilamente.

- No creas que es muy distinto, yo vivo con Shinya y aún así no sé que darle… estoy tentado a pedirle ayuda a Tomoki, ya que son de la edad –

- Si con eso fuese suficiente, yo te pediría ayuda a ti, Takuya –

- … estamos fritos… -fue la triste frase de Takuya por lo que ambos suspiraron desganados.

En otro lugar, un joven adolescente caminaba sin rumbo fijo viendo de un lado a otro.

- Nada, nada… nada – suspiró cansado.

Se encaminó a un muelle cercano y se detuvo a ver el mar; mandó un mensaje por medio de su celular y habiendo terminado de eso, veía hacia el frente.

- Es una niña pequeña, debería conformarse con cualquier cosa – refunfuñó pero después sonrió y habló en voz queda - ¿a quién quiero engañar? Nunca le daría "cualquier cosa" a mi hermana… por muy latosa que sea ella – completó la frase para no sentirse tan cursi.

- Creo que voy a ir a la ciudad principal; hay más tiendas, por lo que es más seguro que encuentre algo allí. Y como Thomas no me no contesta los mensajes, se me acaban las ideas – se dijo a sí mismo y segundos después continuó su andanza.

Mientras tanto, en una de las tantas casas que inundan las ciudades de Japón, una chica estaba recostada en su cama con un sinfín de revistas a su alrededor; hojeaba cada una de ellas con detenimiento hasta que fue interrumpida de su labor.

- Hermana, te busca… ¡pero que tiradero tienes! – exclamó el joven rubio que, apenas llegaba a la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

- ¡Yuu! – sobresaltada, Nene hizo como pudo para colocar todas sus revistas juntas en un solo lugar a su lado.

- ¿Qué tanto hacer, hermana? Esa raro que tú tengas tanto tiradero – curioseó el chico - ¡Ah, ya sé! Buscas algo para Kiriha, ¿verdad? – dijo mientras ponía una mirada picaresca en su rostro; al verle así, Nene no evitó ponerse algo roja.

- ¡Yuu! ¡Sal de mi cuarto! – fue lo único que ella pudo decir.

El menor reía ampliamente y así se fue del lugar; ella suspiró un poco aliviada.

- Por poco, si descubre que busco algo para él no tendrá caso – y apenas se había relajado cuando le volvieron a llamar.

- ¡Ah si! Dice papá que bajes – de improvisto el rubio entró de nueva cuenta al cuarto de la chica; al ver que ella se sobresaltó y otra vez lo regañaba; Yuu se limitó a sacarle a la lengua para después retirarse de la habitación.

Ella se puso en pie y tras haber organizado sus revistas se dispuso a salir de su cuarto y acudir a donde la llamaban.

- Esto de tener hermanos es arma de doble filo… uno se preocupa por ellos pero se deja de tener privacidad – decía la chica para si misma.

Cada una de estas personas tenía el mismo problema: Qué regalo darle a su respectivo hermano menor esta navidad. Y hasta el momento, ninguno de ellos tenía la respuesta aún.

Estaban a escasos días de celebrar la navidad y en temporada de exámenes por lo cual no tenían mucho tiempo libre para buscar el regalo y eso les preocupaba.

Estas breves charlas se dieron 4 días antes de la noche buena y a la conclusión que habían llegado, cada uno por su cuenta, fue la de ir el mero día 24 por la tarde a buscar aquello que tanto anhelaban encontrar.

Por lo cual, el día mencionado, lo más pronto que pudieron estos 7 jóvenes ya estaban tomando el tren que los llevaría a la ciudad principal de su país, la tan renombrada ciudad de Tokio.

Una vez que llegaron se dieron cuenta de que no había tantas personas como creían encontrar por lo que, podrían recorrer las calles sin tanto problema y ver con tranquilidad las tiendas.

Este día era fresco, no muy frío pero había un viento algo helado soplando por la calles y esto era lo que refrescaba el ambiente.

Aún así, nuestros amigos andaban por la calle de la ciudad un poco abrigados; y por una se esas tantas calles, Kouichi y Takuya caminaban y conversaban.

- Hay mucho de dónde escoger, Kouichi – decía el castaño viendo a su alrededor.

- Lo sé, espero que encontremos algo para darles… aunque supongo que tú le llevarás algún juguete ¿no? –

- Bueno… eso tenía pensado pero, no tengo tanto dinero, no pude ahorrar lo suficiente – comentó sin cambiar el tono de su voz y después preguntó - ¿y tú? ¿Ya tienes pensado qué darle a Kouji? –

- Pues… ¿una pañoleta, tal vez? – intentó hacer una broma el chico de melena corta.

- ¡Eso lo puedes comprar en cualquier almacén de ropa, Kouichi! – reclamó Takuya; momentos después sonrieron y continuaron su andar.

Por otra de esas calles, Taichi y Yamato también observaban todo con atención.

- Mira, Tai ¿qué opinas de ese vestido? – el rubio señaló un maniquí que mostraba un vestido de color blanco, sin mangas y que se veía muy entallado y, si bien no era tan corto, Taichi se opuso rotundamente a la idea sugerida.

- ¡Ni de broma, Matt! Kari aún no puede usar ese tipo de ropa – reclamó el castaño.

- Vamos, Tai, el short que traía el otro día era a la misma altura que ese vestido –

- Pero era un short, no un vestido – remarcó

- Es igual, son cortos –

- No es igual. Es más, tú estás buscando algo para T.K., deja a Kari, MI hermana, en paz – amenazó Yagami remarcando la palabra "mi".

Y, ante esto, Ishida avanzó unos cuantos pasos con una sonrisa burlona adornando sus labios.

- Ya, ya… tampoco te pongas así, Hikari algún día va a crecer –

- Ya lo sé; lo mismo con Takeru, no, espera, él ya creció y ya no necesita para nada al sobre protector de su hermano –

Esas palabras tipo bomba que Yagami lanzó en plan de venganza.

- ¡Ya cállate! – fue la brusca respuesta de Ishida; ahora era el castaño quien sonreía victorioso.

Tal parecía que estos 2 no podían estar sin pelear, no importaba el día que fuese, siempre discutían por algo, pero aún así eran el mejor amigo que el otro podía tener.

Pasadas unas dos horas, Nene ya había recorrido una buena parte de las ya concurridas calles y aún no encontraba nada que le convenciera para darle a su joven hermano.

Estaba a punto de rendirse y regresar a su casa cuando vio una tienda que llamó su atención; destacaba de las demás porque estaba adornada en exceso con motivos navideños; el local se veía amplio y atiborrado de cosas lo que había a la chica dudar en entrar a esa tienda pero para cuando se percató de eso, ya se dirigía a ese lugar.

A las puertas de éste, vio que más personas estaban como ella, dudando en entrar, pero ella se armó de valor y entró a la tienda.

Entre la multitud estaba Masaru, quien, al ver que una persona se había armado de valor (y que era una chica), decidió hacer lo mismo.

Cuando entró a la tienda le sorprendió ver hileras bastante altas de cajas de regalo y se dio cuenta de que esas cajas sólo eran efecto visual, simulaban que la tienda estaba desorganizada, puesto que una vez dentro, Masaru vio que todo estaba muy limpio y muy bien acomodado.

- Perfecto. Será más sencillo buscar algo – dijo para sí y se dispuso a caminar y ver con detenimiento lo que la tienda ofrecía.

Por la calle donde la tienda estaba ubicada caminaba Henry a paso algo aletargado y viendo todo a su alrededor. Cuando topó con dicha tienda, algo llamó su atención y sin pensar más, entró al lugar.

Dentro, todo era muy colorido y era una tienda de un nivel; no había mucha gente en el interior, por lo que era fácil caminar dentro sin chocar con alguien más.

Nuestros amigos coincidieron en un punto; cerca de donde estaba el área de cobro, había un pilar que mostraba una caja muy peculiar: un estuche rectangular color blanco con 7 llaveros en forma de llaves que al final de la pieza tenían un grabado de un diseño alusivo a la navidad y tenían los colores del arcoíris.

Fue la extrañeza del objeto lo que llamó la atención de los chicos por lo que se reunieron alrededor del pilar que mostraba ese objeto.

Quedaron prendados de dichas llaves y empezaron a ver con cuánto dinero contaban en ese momento, en eso estaban cuando se dieron cuenta de que no eran los únicos interesados en ese regalo.

- No lo ajusto ¿Matt, tienes dinero que me prestes? – preguntó el castaño.

- Olvídalo, lo mío no alcanza para ese regalo, menos para prestarte, Tai –

- Esto le gustaría mucho a Kouji pero no completo el dinero ¿y tú Takuya? –

- Ni en sueños, Kouichi – se lamentaba el moreno – me gustaron mucho esas llaves, pero ni creo tener esa cantidad de dinero ni con lo que me den en Año Nuevo –

- Eso le fascinaría a Chika… pero no tengo tanto dinero – Masaru se reprochaba – No hubiera comprado los audífonos en esta misma semana –

- Genial, encuentro lo ideal para Yuu y no traigo la tarjeta – Nene se auto regañó – Son hermosas, no creo que duren mucho a la venta –

- Ni hablar. No tengo esa cantidad de dinero; sé que a Suzie le encantaría tenerlas pero no puedo hacer nada si no tengo dinero para pagar por ellas. Además, no soy el único que las quiere – dijo en voz baja y volteó a ver a los chicos que están junto a él; al mismo tiempo, los 6 restantes levantaron la vista y se percataron de la presencia de los demás.

- Creo que no soy el único que quiere estas llaves ¿verdad? – dijo Masaru claramente, al oírlo, los demás asintieron de forma afirmativa, dándole la razón al castaño de melena.

Por varios minutos se vieron unos a otros con duda, hasta que llegó un señor que parecía ser el que se encargaba de la tienda, el señor era de edad madura y, con una sonrisa amable y voz suave y clara, les llamó.

- Todos ustedes deben ser muy especiales –

Al escucharle, los presentes voltearon a verle.

- ¿Y usted es…? – quiso saber Henry.

- Soy el dueño de esta tienda, jovencito – sonrió el señor.

- Estas llaves ¿tiene más juegos? – preguntó Nene directamente.

- No jovencita, es único en su clase –

- ¿Único? ¿Cómo sabe eso? – cuestionó Matt

- Porque yo lo fabriqué – no dijo más el dueño

- Entonces, es un hecho que se vende todo junto – intervino Kouichi

- Eso seria lo ideal – dijo quedamente el señor.

- Oiga ¿por qué dijo que somos especiales? – preguntó Taichi

- Porque este objeto está pensado para las personas especiales, aquellas que tienen algo que los demás no y los hace únicos, y eso puedo verlo en ustedes, tienen algo que el resto de las personas no posee… pero entre ustedes hay un lazo que los une sin que lo sepan aún –

- ¿En serio? – Nene no le creyó del todo y cambio de tema – Pero si están hermosas estas llaves ¿cómo es que nadie las ha comprado aún? –

- Supongo que es por el precio, costos altos alejan a la gente – respondió Masaru.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero ya lo dijo el señor, son hechas a mano y sólo es ese juego; es de esperarse que tengan ese precio – Nene y Masaru debatían este tema como si fuera una plática mundana entre amigos que tiempo atrás.

- ¿Ustedes vienen juntos? – preguntó de pronto el señor, lanzando la pregunta al aire.

- Yo vengo con mi amigo – Respondió Tai.

- Yo igual, me acompaña mi amigo – contestó Takuya.

- Supongo que los demás vienen solos – continuó el señor y vio a Nene y a Masaru quienes evitaban verse – me disculpo, pero creí que venían juntos por la forma en que se tratan –

- Es cierto, parecía que se conocían – comentó Henry y a su vez, el resto sonrió.

- ¿Lo ven? Esa es la magia de estas llaves, junta a las personas que tienen algo en común, por eso se los dije, que ustedes son especiales –

Volvieron a verse entre sí los chicos y se preguntaban qué tenían en común entre ellos si nunca antes se habían visto a menos que… de forma inconsciente, cada uno tomo su digivice y volteó a ver de reojo a sus compañeros y veían que ellos también traían algo en sus manos pero no podían ver que era… tenían que averiguarlo pero, tal vez ese señor tenía razón… había algo que los unía y tenían que averiguar qué era, pero lo primero era arreglar el asunto del regalo.

- Pero, por mucho que quisiera llevarle esto a mi hermana, no tengo esa cantidad – decía Taichi ya un tanto resignado.

- Pues si nadie a dicho "lo quiero", creo que es porque ninguno de nosotros tiene ese dinero a la mano – dijo el rubio con un poco de alivio.

Momentos de silencio inundaron el lugar, el señor los veía con expresión sonriente.

- ¿Viven lejos de aquí? – preguntó de pronto el señor.

- Pues algo – respondieron de forma similar los chicos, ninguno dijo en sí donde vivía.

- Ya veo… es que, había pensado en sugerirles algo pero tal vez no les sirva –

- ¿Qué sugiere? – preguntó Nene con curiosidad.

- Pues, podrían comprar este regalo entre todos ustedes – y tras decir esto, el señor se retiró de con los chicos, quienes se quedaron callados viéndose unos a otros.

- ¿Qué opinan? ¿Hacemos lo que él sugiere? – Preguntó Kouichi

- Es cierto que sólo así podríamos comprarlo, pero no sería lo mismo – comentó la chica.

- Lo sé, ya que, lo que maravilla es todo el conjunto de las llaves, por separado no tendría forma – dijo Masaru.

Dudaban en hacer caso a la sugerencia del señor, si bien la idea era buena, no conocían a los demás que estaban con ellos y no sabían si confiar pero… no todos dudaban, siempre había un valiente.

- Yo digo que es una buena idea – habló Taichi – sería interesante, vale la pena intentarlo – decía animado.

- Opino igual, incluso podríamos dar 2 regalos, uno de inmediato y el otro a largo plazo – agregó Matt.

Los chicos hicieron las debidas presentaciones entre ellos y expusieron la situación por la cual habían ido a parar a esa tienda y lo que opinaban sobre la idea dada por el señor.

Terminadas las presentaciones y los detalles dados, supimos que aquellos que andan en busca de un regalo navideño son: Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida, Henry Wong, Takuya Kanbara, Kouichi Kimura, Masaru Daimon y Nene Amano; y supimos que estos 7 chicos quieren darle un regalo a sus respectivos hermanos menores pero no habían encontrado el regalo ideal hasta que vieron esas llaves.

- Pero dar sólo una llave, reconozco que por separado lucen bien pero todo el juego… - murmuraba Kanbara.

- Te entiendo, pero ya vimos que ninguno tiene el dinero suficiente para comprarlos, sin embargo, podemos comprarlos entre todos – comentaba Kouichi, intentando convencer a su amigo.

- ¿Aún no se deciden? – el señor se acercó a ellos de nuevo.

- Pues… digamos que falta el voto decisivo – respondió Tai.

- Entiendo… miren, este estuche incluye estas bolsas, son una para cada llave – dijo al tiempo que les mostraba una bolsa a cada chico, bolsas que también estaban al color del arco iris.

- No entiendo, si vienen en el estuche, para qué querrían la bolsa – preguntaba Masaru.

- Tal vez… tal vez sí están pensadas para comprar el juego completo o por separado – insistía Kimura – yo creo que es buena el comprarlas entre todos nosotros –

- ¿Cuál sería el regalo a largo plazo que mencionaste Yamato? – preguntó Amano, por lo que, el resto volteó a ver a Matt.

- Yo creo que es algo bueno, pero se los diré si acceden a que compremos las llaves entre todos, si no, no tendría caso y, la verdad, no me gustaría que otra persona lo tuviera… creo que está pensado para nosotros – explicaba el rubio.

Y tras dar unos cuantos suspiros, todos aceptaron la propuesta.

- De acuerdo, tú ganas – respondió Takuya.

- ¿Están seguros? – preguntó Yagami

- Si, algo me dice que es lo mejor – contestó Daimon

- Yo así lo creo – intervino Henry

- ¿Tú que dices, Nene? – preguntó Kimura

- … Esta bien, me convencieron – respondió ella tras un breve silencio.

- Muy bien, le diré al señor que nos llevamos las llaves y que pagaremos entre todos –

Daimon se alejó del grupo y se dirigió con el encargado, mientras conversaban, el resto del grupo debatía un nuevo tema.

- ¿Y quién se queda con cuál? – Preguntó Takuya – son figuras y colores diferentes.

- Podemos escoger cada quien la que nos guste o dejarlo a la suerte – sugirió Henry

- Ambas podrían funcionar, a fin de cuentas mi hermano es pequeño y no le pondrá tantos peros a la figura, jaja – reía Takuya algo nervioso.

- Mi hermana es también es pequeña, pero ella si me pelearía lo bonito del diseño – comentó un desanimado Henry.

Momentos después, Masaru y el dueño se acercaron al grupo.

- Veo que se decidieron a comprarlo entre todos. Me parece muy buena elección – sonrió el señor.

El dueño tomó la caja, guardó las llaves con cuidado en ella y agregó las pequeñas bolsas; los chicos juntaron su dinero en partes iguales y tras haber pagado, salieron de la tienda con la bolsa donde les habían echado la caja, en manos de Nene.

El señor los vio partir sonriendo amablemente – es un regalo propio de los niños elegidos – fue lo que dijo para después entrar en la tienda y poner el letrero de "cerrado" a la vista del público.

Los chicos caminaron en dirección a una plaza cercana, se sentaron en unas bancas y vieron las llaves con detenimiento.

- Bien, estamos de acuerdo en que ciertos colores son para las chicas y otros para los chicos, entonces, hay que ver lo de las figuras – comentó Taichi.

Durante un rato estuvieron disputando los llaveros; a más de uno le gustaba el mismo por lo que batallaron en decidirse, en un principio lo hicieron por sorteo pero como no quedaban conformes, buscaron la forma de llegar a un acuerdo. Y así…

- Bien ¿ahora sí ya estamos todos conformes? – preguntó Henry viendo al resto de sus nuevos amigos quienes asintieron de forma positiva a la pregunta hecha.

Tras haber hecho la repartición, fueron a comprar algo para comer al aire libre y, habiendo decidido donde sentarse a comer, retomaron el tema.

- ¿Y quién se queda con el estuche? – preguntó Takuya

- ¿La única chica de entre nosotros? – sugirió Kouichi y los demás voltearon a ver a Amano.

- Bueno… de hecho, había pensado algo sobre esto – intervino Masaru un poco nervioso.

- ¿Qué cosa? – quiso saber Yamato

- Bueno, precisamente tú dijiste que podíamos dar un regalo al momento y otro a largo plazo ¿no? –

- Si, eso dije ¿tiene algo que ver con ello? –

- Creo que sí, pienso que el estuche nos puede servir para el regalo número 2 –

- Oiga pero ¿en qué consiste el segundo regalo que tanto mencionan, Matt? – intervino Yagami preguntando directamente al rubio

- Es una vaga idea, les diré –

Y así, Yamato habló con sus amigos, quienes escuchaban atentamente para después sonreír complacidos; de igual forma, Masaru expuso un tema que llevaba pensando desde que salieron de la tienda y se los comentó al resto del grupo.

- Me parece buena idea – animó Takuya

- Estoy de acuerdo; ellos se llevaran una gran sorpresa – comentó Nene

La tarde ya había caído desde hace rato y los chicos habían recorrido varios lugares de la ciudad sin poder decidirse por uno.

- Nada, ninguno puede servirnos – decía Henry un poco desesperado y viendo un reloj de una tienda cercana – y queda poco tiempo, tengo que regresar a casa para la cena –

- Yo igual… había pensado en tomar el casillero de alguna estación de tren – comentó Takuya

- No creo que debamos hacer eso; el intendente del lugar tiene las llaves – respondió Kouichi

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó el castaño re acomodándose su gorra

- Tendría que ser un lugar que no vaya a desaparecer nunca... o al menos no tan pronto – decía Ishida

- De ser así, sólo se me ocurre uno – intervino Henry y, al momento, señaló en una dirección; los demás voltearon a ver donde señalaba, encontrando el objetivo. Taichi suspiró y haló.

- Es de lo más común… pero reconozco que nos servirá – y así, todos se dirigieron a dicho lugar.

Entrada la noche, los chicos habían terminado su misión y lograron llegar con sus familias a tiempo justo; las calles donde nuestros vivían estaban completamente iluminadas, dejando ver el animado ambiente que inundaba sus respectivas ciudades.

Cada uno convivía con su respectiva familia, incluso la familia Ishida-Takaishi acordó en salir a cenar los cuatro juntos; lo consideraron más cómodo que estar en casa de alguno de ellos, así se distraerían un poco y evitarían caer en malos recuerdos.

En el transcurso de la cena, Natsuko se levantó de su asiento excusándose con ir al tocador, ocasión que el padre de los chicos hiciera lo propio diciendo que iba al área de fumadores. Sus hijos sólo asintieron y, una vez que se quedaron solos en la mesa, sonrieron en complicidad.

- Están más nerviosos de lo que creí – comentó Takeru

- ¡Oye! No te rías; yo también estoy nervioso – le regañó Yamato

- Lo sé, hermano, pero no lo estás tanto como ellos –

- Eso es cierto, creo que fueron a recuperar fuerzas – dijo el rubio mayor mientras veía a su padre, quien batallaba en encender su cigarrillo. Al verlo así, Yamato sonrió compresiva mente pues podía darse una idea de cómo se sentía su padre, poco después habló más tranquilo con su pequeño hermano.

- Bien, aprovechando que no están. Ten tu regalo de navidad – dijo mientras colocaba una pequeña bolsa sobre la mesa frente a Takeru.

Acto seguido, el más joven tomó la bolsa y la abrió viendo el contenido: Era un llavero. Una llave color verde que, si bien al inicio tenía la forma de una llave común, al final de ésta tenía un grabado del dibujo de un árbol navideño. T.K. lo veía extrañado.

- Es… extraño – decía mientras veía la llave desde todos sus ángulos

- Lo sé… pero me gustó para ti; te gustaba ver a mamá poner el árbol de navidad – dijo con nostalgia el mayor, al oírlo, el menor sonrió.

- Si… gracias, hermano – fue su respuesta, momentos después guardó la llave en la pequeña bolsa tras ver que sus padres regresaban a la mesa para continuar con la cena.

Algo retirado de este lugar, Takuya veía el televisor en su casa; se suponía que estaba cuidando de su hermano mientras que su mamá terminaba los preparativos de la cena.

- Shinya, no vayas a la cocina – le llamó el mayor al ver que el pequeño se dirigía para el lugar antes mencionado.

- Pero quiero ver que está haciendo mamá – dijo el pequeño

- No. Ella dijo que no la interrumpiéramos. Regresa – decía el mayor sin siquiera apartar la vista del televisor

- ¿Para qué? ¡Tú no quieres jugar conmigo, sólo ves televisión! – el menor hizo pucheros y desvió su vista a otro lado.

Takuya quedó en silencio unos instantes. Aparto su vista de la televisión y volteó a ver donde antes su hermano había estado jugando y se percató de que el menor había colocado juguetes para dos personas.

El hijo mayor de los Kanbara sonrió; apagó el televisor y se dirigió a su hermano.

- Ven. Juguemos juntos – animó a su pequeño hermano quien lo siguió.

- Si - caminaron a donde estaban los juguetes y habiendo llegado a ellos, comenzó a repartirlos – Tú con este y yo… -

- Espera – interrumpió el mayor – tengo algo que te va a gustar – caminó a su habitación y regresó casi de inmediato; se sentó el piso al lado de su hermano.

- Toma, un regalo de navidad para ti –

- ¿Para mí? – el menor no lo creía

- Si – fue lo único que dijo, se sentía apenado el mayor. Shinya tomó la pequeña bolsa y la abrió, al ver el regalo exclamó alegremente.

- ¡Santa! –

El menor veía entretenido el regalo recibido: Una llave color naranja muy similar a la recibida por Takeru, pero ésta tenía grabada la figura de un Santa Claus, viendo a su hermano, Takuya no evitó sonreír.

- ¿Te gustó? – no evitó preguntar

- Si – no dijo más el pequeño, pero su alegre cara lo decía todo.

En otro lugar, Nene caminaba rumbo a su casa tranquila y cuando pasó por un parque vió una silueta conocida.

- Yuu ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó preocupada

- Hermana – volteo a verla – te estaba esperando. Ya habías tardado –

- Lo siento, se me hizo tarde – se sonrojó ella

- Si… ya sé que cuando estás con el novio no te das cuenta del paso del tiempo – dijo desganado el chico, con leve dejo de burla pero al oírle, la chica se puso más roja y no pudo reclamar nada.

- Regresemos a casa pronto, la verdad, ya tengo hambre y papá quiere que cenemos juntos –

- ¿Ya legó? – preguntó ella sorprendida

- Tiene rato; me mandó por ti –

- Ya veo… vamos -

Caminaban a paso tranquilo pero algo apresurado y cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa, Nene llamó a su hermano antes de que éste abriera la puerta para entrar.

- Yuu, toma – ella colocó una pequeña bolsa en las manos del chico

- ¿Y esto? – preguntó el menor sin entender

- Un presente para ti – dijo ella sonriendo

- ¿Puedo abrirlo? – preguntó él cortés mente, ella asintió

Cuando el rubio abrió la bolsa, vio que dentro había una llave, igual a las antes descritas pero ésta era de color azul índigo y al final tenía el grabado de un copo de nieve.

- Oye, esta padre – sonrió él

- Que bueno que te haya gustado, estaba algo preocupada – dijo sinceramente

- Claro que me gusta, y más porque es un regalo de mi hermana, gracias – sonrió.

Acto seguido entraron a la casa pues había el padre de ellos a abrirles la puerta debido a que oyó las voces de sus hijos.

Mientras tanto, en casa de la familia Daimon; la menor estaba en el balcón de habitación viendo las estrellas.

- Chika – llamó el hermano mayor al entrar al cuarto de la pequeña – Chika –

- ¿Qué pasa, hermano? – apenas y volteó ella a ver su hermano

- ¿Por qué no contestas? Llevo rato llamándote –

- No te había escuchado; tengo rato aquí afuera –

- ¿Y traes suéter? – preguntó el chico

- Claro que sí. No estaría aquí afuera tomando el frío sin abrigo, como tú – reprochó la pequeña, en vista de que su hermano no traía abrigo alguno.

Y el mayor al caer en cuenta de ello, se metió a toda prisa a la habitación de la chica intentando agarrar calor; segundos después ella entró al cuarto.

- ¿Por qué mejor no te pones una chamarra o algo? – Dijo mientras cerraba el ventanal – si te enfermas, no será mi culpa –

- No pasa nada, ya estoy adentro y hoy no voy a salir –

- Como digas – ella no le hizo mucho caso a las palabras de su hermano - ¿me buscabas para algo? –

- Oh, si, tengo algo que quiero darte – el chico sacó el objeto del bolsillo de su pantalón – para ti –

La menor de los Daimon tomó el regalo y vio la bolsa con detenimiento desde todos sus lados.

- No seas desconfiada – reclamó el mayor – no te estoy haciendo una broma – se avergonzó un poco.

- Lo siento es que… que tú seas atento no es algo común ¿lo puedo abrir? – preguntó ignorando la vergüenza de su hermano, quien sólo asintió ante la pregunta hecha.

- ¡Que bonita! – fue lo que la pequeña exclamó ante el grato regalo dado: una llave color rojo que tenía el grabado de una flor de noche buena.

- ¿Dónde conseguiste esto hermano? – quiso saber la joven

- No te lo puedo decir, es secreto – Masaru desvió su mirada, le daba gusto ver contenta a su hermana pero tampoco quería ponerse sentimental, decía que eso no era propio de él.

- Que bueno que te gustó. Ahora, me voy a mi cuarto, avísame cuando esté lista la cena – se apresuraba en salir pero su hermana lo alcanzó.

- Hermano – le llamó, él volteó a verla pero antes de poder reaccionar, ella se había lanzado a sus brazos – Gracias – dijo sinceramente y se soltó del abrazo; el chico, algo rojo, se puso en pie, abrió la puerta y, antes de salir vio la cara sonriente de su hermana por lo que se limitó a responder – por nada – y salió a prisa de la habitación.

En otra parte del país, la familia Wong cenaba en relativa calma, para la cantidad de integrantes de esa familia; conversando de cosas mundanas y, cuando ya faltaba poco para la media noche, acordaron en irse a dormir.

- No quiero – Suzie empezó a hacer berrinche, ella no tenía sueño y como estaba jugando y comiendo pastel, no quería dormirse.

- Vamos, ya es hora, si no te duermes pronto, mañana no te vas a querer levantar temprano para ir a casa del maestro – su mamá intentaba razonar con ella puesto que habían acordado horas antes en visitar al maestro de artes marciales al día siguiente.

- ¡No quiero! – insistía la pequeña

- ¡Suzie! – Le llamó Henry alzando la voz un poco; ella se quedó quieta y volteó a ver a su hermano con un poco de temor.

- Ven, vamos a dormir – Henry caminó a donde ella estaba y, sin preguntarle, la levantó de un brazo y la hizo caminar junto con él al cuarto de ella; el resto de la familia los vio sin decir nada.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la menor, Henry sentó a su hermana en la cama.

- Entiende que es hora de dormir – intentó hablar con ella…

- No tengo sueño –… pero la niña era terca

- Suzie, nuestros papás están cansados, entiende, por favor –

- Si me prometes que mañana jugarás conmigo, me duermo –

- ¿Mañana? Pero… - el chico tenía otros planes

- ¡Prométemelo! – exigió ella

- No empieces, Suzie – pidió el tranquilo – entiendo que quieras jugar pero no siempre se puede –

- La verdad es que tú no me quieres, Henry – la pequeña iba a comenzar a llorar; acción que hizo a Henry alarmarse un poco

- No, Suzie, no llores, no es cierto lo que dices –

- Si es cierto, no me quieres – decía ella en medio de su llanto y tallando sus ojos.

Al verla así, Henry optó por abrazarla; la pequeña se sorprendió puesto que sabía que su hermano no era muy dado a esas demostraciones de afecto.

- Hermano… -

- Ya, Suzie, no digas esas cosas, sabes que te queremos –

- Pero… -

- Lo siento, mañana no puedo jugar contigo pero sin falta, jugaremos pasado mañana, lo prometo –

- ¿En serio? – preguntó ella soltándose del abrazo

- En serio. Mientras tanto, ten – el chico aprovechó para darle la bolsa con el regalo.

- ¿Qué es? – ella lo sujetaba con sus pequeñas manos

- Ábrelo y lo sabrás – dijo el chico

Y así lo hizo, la menor de los Wong abrió la bolsa y vio que dentro había una llave color azul claro con el grabado de un muñeco de nieve.

- ¿Es para mí? Preguntó ilusionada ella

- Sí, es para ti – respondió el joven con voz serena – ahora, ya duérmete o va a venir mamá a regañarnos a los dos por seguir despiertos – sonrieron ambos.

- Esta bien, pero si jugarás conmigo ¿verdad? – quiso cerciorarse ella

- Sí, es una promesa – respondió él con tierna sonrisa

- De acuerdo – y tras decir esto, Suzie se acostó en su cama sin cambiarse sus ropas y sosteniendo fuertemente el llavero recién recibido entre sus manos; Henry sólo la observaba sin decir nada, segundos después salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la propia.

Y mientras esto sucedía en casa de la familia Wong, a las afueras de la casa de la familia Kimura…

- ¿Seguro que ya te vas? – pregunta Kouichi estando al pie de la puerta de su casa

- Si, Kouichi, dije en casa que llegaría temprano – se disculpaba el gemelo menor

- Entiendo; gracias por haber venido, mamá está muy contenta por ello – sonrió sincero el mayor

- Lo sé, yo también estoy me alegro de haber venido – hizo una leve pausa el chico de largos cabellos – y tú prometiste ir mañana ¿recuerdas? –

- Si… - respondió algo apenado Kimura y desviando la mirada

- Papá está feliz por poder verte otra vez y… mamá – dijo en voz baja Kouji – ella quiere conocerte – dijo al final.

Kouji dudaba un poco en esto último puesto que, si bien su padre ya sabía que los gemelos ya se conocían y se trataban, Satomi, su "nueva mamá" sólo sabía de Kouichi por pláticas y viceversa.

- Gracias, iré – no dijo más el mayor; el ambiente se había tensado un poco, por lo que Kouji optó por marcharse ya mismo, pero su hermano le retuvo.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana, Kouichi –

- Si, ¡No, espera! –

-¿Qué pasa? – Minamoto había caminado unos cuantos pasos, dispuesto a irse pero cuando lo llamaron regresó sus pasos viendo que su hermano había avanzado para alcanzarle.

- ¿Kouichi? –

- Kouji, toma – Kimura extendió su brazo, mostrando una pequeña bolsa a su hermano

- ¿Y esto? – El gemelo tomó el regalo tras agradecer - ¿Es para mí? Gracias –

- Si, es tu regalo de navidad – dijo el chico de cabellos cortos

Minamoto abrió la bolsa y lo que encontró en el fue una llave semejante a las anteriores, pero ésta de color amarillo y con el grabado de una estrella.

- ¿Seguro que es para mí? – dudaba el menor

- Por supuesto que sí… para que no pierdas tu camino – dijo Kouichi algo avergonzado

- Que cursi… hermano – se burló Kouji, pero él también estaba algo ruborizado – No lo voy a perder, tenlo por seguro – sonrió agradecido y empezó de nuevo su rápido andar.

Alejado unos metros, guardó la llave en su envoltorio y guió su vista a la casa de su hermano, él aún seguía en la entrada de la casa y, al ver a Kouji le saludó alzando el brazo, el menor regresó el saludo, suspiró y alzó un poco la voz.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos mañana! – y, altamente sonrojado corrió para alejarse del lugar y poder ocultar su vergüenza.

Al verle en esa situación, Kouichi no evitó sonreír complacido – le falta ser más sincero –

Fue lo único que dijo para después entrar de nueva cuenta a su casa.

Casi para terminar, en casa de los hermanos Yagami, ellos conversaban animada mente en la habitación de la menor de la familia.

- Fue una sorpresa hermano – comentó Hikari

- ¿Qué cosa? Taichi no entendía el sentido del comentario

- El hecho de que seas tan buen cocinero – sonrió la chica

- No exageres, sólo hice un postre – se apenó un poco el mayor

- ¡Pero ese flan estaba delicioso! Y no lo digo sólo yo, papá y mamá te felicitaron –

- Lo hacen porque son mi familia – justificaba Tai

- No es cierto, sabes que lo decimos en serio –

- Está bien, Kari, te creeré –

- No te apenes, hermano, me siento afortunada porque puedo comer lo que cocinas; tienes buen sazón y lo haces con gusto, que es lo mejor de todo – Hikari sonreía ampliamente, por lo cual, Taichi volteaba a todos lados buscando un pretexto para cambiar el rumbo de la plática. Ya no podía con tantos halagos, hasta que recordó algo.

- Oh, es cierto, Kari, quiero darte algo –

- ¿Qué es? –

Ella vio que el chico hurgaba en el bolso de su abrigo azul, ése que tenía las huellas tipo felinas en la espalda y que tanto le gustaba al chico por lo que, él cuidaba mucho ese abrigo.

- Toma. Feliz Navidad – dijo al tiempo que le daba el regalo a su hermana

- Gracias – respondió ella al tiempo de recibir la pequeña bolsa y comenzar a abrirla

Segundos después vio el contenido, nuevamente una llave, pero de color morado suave, con el grabado de un ángel que parecía cantar villancicos.

- Está muy bonito, gracias – dijo alegre ella

- Me alegra que te guste – dijo Taichi complacido

- Si, aunque es extraño, no había visto antes una llave así –

- Lo sé, eso fue lo que nos atrajo, porque son algo "único", si lo podemos llamar así –

- ¿Los atrajo? ¿A quienes? – esa palabra había llamado la atención de la castaña

- Bueno… eso no te lo puedo decir por el momento, será una sorpresa – digo él al tiempo que se ponía en pie y salía del cuarto de su hermana. Antes de salir vio que Kari observaba la llave con detenimiento y, mientras iba cerrando la puerta murmuró – Es un ángel para un ángel – finalmente se retiró a su habitación.

Kari se quedó observando la puerta; había escuchado las palabras de su hermano y no evitó apenarse y sentirse feliz por el cariño que le tenía Taichi a ella y, sin duda, ella se sentí muy afortunada por tener a un chico como él por hermano.

- Gracias – fue lo único que ella pudo decir, pero en un tono de total gratitud, como si agradeciera no sólo a Tai por sus cuidados, si no, a la vida misma por la dicha que Hikari Yagami tenía.

Todos habían entregado sus regalos antes de la media noche del 24 de Diciembre; poco después empezaron a enviar mensajes de felicitación a sus demás familiares y amigos.

Y en un país retirado a Japón, un rubio adolescente sintió que su celular vibraba, lo tomó y vio que tenía un mensaje de un amigo japonés, un recado que Masaru Daimon dejara para Thomas Norstein

"_**El año entrante, el 25 de diciembre, tienes que estar en Japón; tu hermana y tú tienen que ir a la base de la torre de Tokio, al pie de ésta encontrarás un regalo para que le des a tu hermana y un segundo regalo de mi parte y de parte de nuestros nuevos amigos… es un regalo a largo plazo, pero verás que la espera valdrá la pena. Feliz Navidad" **_

Thomas no entendía el sentido de este mensaje por lo que llamó a Masaru al momento, sin pensar en la diferencia horaria.

- Thomas, hola –

-¿Qué significa ese extraño mensaje? – el rubio fue directo al tema

- No te alteres, no es nada malo, y si quieres saber, ven el año entrante a Japón…. O bueno, puedes venir antes tú por el objeto que está allí, en sí ese es para tu hermana. Pero lo del año entrante es para todos –

- ¿De qué hablas? – insistía el rubio

- Ya te lo dije, ven y averígualo. Si me disculpas, quiero dormir – acto seguido, el chico cortó la llamada.

Thomas seguía sin entender nada pero hizo una nota mental "tenemos que regresar a Japón"

Y, en sus respectivas casas, los pequeños hermanos menores recibieron un mensaje similar en sus teléfonos móviles, tampoco lo entendían del todo; sentían en deseo de preguntar qué era lo que querían que vieran pero ninguno se animó a preguntarle a su hermano mayor, dejarían que fuese una sorpresa, sonrieron y guardaron el mensaje para que no se les olvidara ir el año entrante a la torre de Tokio.

Y por su parte, los hermanos mayores también se enviaron mensajes informando que ya habían dado el primer paso para el segundo regalo.

- Esperemos que les guste – decía uno de los mensajes

- Sí, se llevarán una sorpresa – agregaba alguien más

- Sé que les gustará – afirmó alguien

- Cierto – agregaron al final

No hubo más mensajes, parecía ser que todos estaban de acuerdo con el comentario lleno se de seguridad, por lo cual, cerraron sus móviles y alzaron su vista al techo de sus respectivas habitaciones.

- Si… les gustará – dijeron al mismo tiempo

_Y con esto concluimos el fic__, espero y les agrade un poco esta historia, espero y haya quedado entendible puesto que, hice lo posible por unir los caminos de todos los hermanos mayores elegidos; aclaro que Digimon Savers no he podido conseguirlo en su totalidad por lo cual, no sé mucho de los personajes, espero no haberlos alterado tanto de sus personalidades._

_Bien, ya de por sí la historia quedó algo larga, no creo que sea necesario alargarla más con mis comentarios, por lo tanto me retiro. Estoy terminando un fic con el tema del Año Nuevo (disque), no es de Digimon pero una vez que termine ese, continuaré con el fic de Fairy Tail; no lo he dejado en el olvido, es sólo que quería terminar estos para centrarme de nuevo en los magos =)_

_P.D. No sé si esta historia continuará, sinceramente, de ser así, será hasta la navidad del año entrante, je_

_Ahora sí, nos vemos después, saludos, que estén bien y, algo atrasado... Feliz Navidad!_


End file.
